1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming an external electrode of an electronic component.
2. Related Background Art
One method of forming an external electrode of an electronic component is the method set out in U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,299. This method is a method of forming an external electrode on the end face of a chip which is an element constituting an electronic component and on the side face adjacent to this end face. More specifically, continuous projecting portions called fingers of a comb-shaped plate are arranged in a position facing the side face of the chip and conductive paste for forming an external electrode is applied to the tips of these fingers. An external electrode is then formed by rubbing conductive paste onto the chip by bringing the fingers into contact with the chip and sliding the fingers in a direction intersecting the direction of extension of the chip.